


A normal day at Erebor

by Hilly_Nguyen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: During The Hobbit
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilly_Nguyen/pseuds/Hilly_Nguyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoàng tử trẻ của Erebor có máu phiêu lưu và nhóc luôn tìm cách thoát khỏi lâu đài khi có cơ hội</p>
            </blockquote>





	A normal day at Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> Đọc fic max cute của nhà Elves chán rồi, giờ qua troll tộc Dwarves cho vui

“ HOÀNG TỬ THORIN LẠI MẤT TÍCH NỮA?” Thror rống lên với tên lính vừa báo tin làm gã lùn co rúm lại  
“ MAU, ĐI LÔI CỔ THẰNG NHỎ ĐÓ VỀ CHO TA”  
Tên lính gật đầu cái rụp rồi ba chân bốn cẳng chuồn lẹ khỏi cơn thịnh nộ của Vị vua dưới gầm núi. Thrain lắc đầu ngao ngán, đây có phải là lần đầu thẳng quý tử của ông đào tẩu khỏi lâu đài đâu chứ? Lần trước đã té gãy chân chỉ vì trèo qua cửa sổ phòng cách mặt đất gần trăm feet, hoặc không ăn mặc như hầu gái để lẻn ra ngoài,… Đã vậy, cục nợ của ông luôn tìm cách qua mặt ngoạn mục Dwalin hoặc Balin để biến mất rồi sau đó trở về với cái mặt trét đầy bùn đất bám cứng khiến ông không cách nào khác đành phải cắt xén đi mớ râu lún phún mới mọc của thằng nhỏ. Có vẻ cung điện của Thror khó mà yên ổn nếu không dùng sáp ong dính mông Thorin cố định vào một chỗ nào đó, Thrain nghĩ.

Thror đùng đùng đi qua sảnh khiến đám lính canh run bần bật, ông đá phăng (vâng, là đá) cửa phòng của Thorin rồi mắt dán lên cửa sổ đang mở toang hoang cùng sợi dây thừng đang vắt vẻo bên ngoài như trêu ngươi ông, thằng bé này, có đánh chết cũng không chừa mà. Chẳng lẽ những kẻ trong lâu đài chỉ là đám ăn hại thôi sao? Tối ngày chỉ có việc ăn – ngủ - và trông thẳng quỷ con đó thôi mà…. Thật là….  
“ Tập hơp quân đội,dù phải xới tung khu rừng chết băm của đám Elf cũng phải vác xác thẳng nhỏ về đây, ngay” Thror bùng nổ, rút gươm chém loạn xạ khiến những kẻ dù chậm tiêu nhất cũng phải cúp đuôi mà té lẹ.

********  
“Thorin đâu rồi?” Balin vừa thở vừa hỏi Dwalin, họ có vẻ vừa thoát khỏi vài cái bẫy gấu mà thợ săn bày sẵn. Trách sao được, đang mùa săn mà  
“ Cậu ta không đi với anh sao? “ Dwalin trố mắt nhìn Balin,thốt lên kinh hoàng “ Giờ ta về lâu đài mà không có cậu ta thì xác định rồi”  
“ Em qua hướng kia tìm thử xem, hi vọng cậu ta không nhảy vô miệng vực nào đó để tránh chúng ta”  
“Cứ mong vậy đi” Dwalin càu nhàu, nhưng không thể không cười khi nhớ đến bản mặt của Thorin lúc lôi cậu ra khỏi vực. Còn mếu máo hứa đủ kiểu để ông không méc lại chuyện này cho Thrain nhưng phen này không nói không được rồi

*********

“Bụp” tiếng cục thịt con rơi thẳng xuống đất đánh động vài con chim ở bụi cây gần đó bay tứ tung. Thorin rên rỉ đứng dậy, phủi bụi và cố không sờ tới cái đầu gối rách tươm rướm máu của mình. Định hướng ở khu rừng này khó quá đi, nhóc hoàng tử mò mẫm cả ngày trời rồi mà vẫn chỉ đi đường vòng vòng nãy giờ.  
Thorin lăn lên một tảng đá lớn gần đó thở mệt nhọc, đồ ăn vặt hôm qua nhóc giấu cho cuộc phiêu lưu hôm nay lỡ chia sẻ hết cho những con thỏ háu ăn mất rồi, lấy gì để đáp ứng cho cái bụng đang rền rĩ của nhóc đây?  
Khi tính bỏ cuộc thì Thorin nghe thấy tiếng sột soạt khiến nhóc nhảy dựng lên và nấp sau hòn đá theo bản năng. Sau đó thì vang lên những tiếng kim loại đốn vào gỗ, nhóc tự hỏi đó là gì? Troll? Orc? Hay Elf?? Nhón chân nhẹ nhẹ cùng tiếng lạch cạch từ chiếc túi đeo theo, Thorin tiến gần tới sinh vật gây tò mò này và thở hắt ra khi nhận ra đó chỉ là một người lùn đang đốn củi.  
Đấu tranh nội tâm xảy ra dữ dội trong đầu cậu nhóc ,có nên nhờ sự giúp đỡ của người lạ nọ hay tự dò đường thoát khỏi đây?  
Đứng ngẩn tò te một lúc, Thorin quyết định sẽ ra lệnh như một hoàng tử cho gã người lùn kia để tránh mất thể diện và rồi cậu tiến tới

“ Xin lỗi…” Thorin cố giả giọng uy quyền như ông nội của nhóc nhưng sao nghe như tiếng lí nhí của một đứa nhóc đang phạm sai lầm thì hơn, khi người lùn nọ quay lại nhìn, Thorin vặn vẹo tay, lí nhí “ Ngài có thể chỉ cho cháu hướng về lâu đài được không? Cháu… cháu… đi lạc mất rồi” Đến đây thì nhóc hoàng tử thút thít khóc, cố quệt gương mặt lem nhem của mình bằng bàn tay múp míp  
“Đừng khóc nữa, hoàng tử của tôi” Người lùn nọ cười tươi, xòe tay ra chờ Thorin nắm lấy “Chúng ta cùng ra khỏi khu rừng này thôi nào”  
Thorin mừng quýnh, cười toe toét nắm lấy tay người lạ kia rồi cùng bước trên đường mòn.  
.  
.  
.  
Đi được khá lâu nhóc hoàng tử chợt nghĩ “ Hình như mình vừa đi qua chỗ này hai lần rồi thì phải?!?”

******  
Thật may là vị hoàng tử của chúng ta đột nhiên xuất hiện đúng lúc Thrain và Thror định đốt trụi rừng Mirkwood chỉ để tìm cái của nợ đang đứng trước mặt họ đây. Thrain bùng lên lửa giận tính phạt thằng nhỏ bằng vũ lực thì may có Thror vội cuỗm cậu cháu cưng bằng mấy câu trách nhẹ nhàng bằng cách dọa sẽ tống ngục cậu nếu cậu còn làm như vậy nữa khiến Thorin òa lên khóc. Dis thấy anh về cũng mừng lắm, chạy ra ôm chầm lấy Thorin khiến cả hai suýt lăn quay trên nền đất còn những chiến binh kia thở nhẹ nhõm vì ít ra tối nay họ sẽ được ngủ yên, có lẽ… Erebor lại quay về buổi tối ‘yên bình’ của nó sau vài tiếng gào hãi hùng của nhóc hoàng tử với ‘quái vật nước’ và ‘địa ngục xà bông’ đang tóm lấy nhóc, nhóc con chiến đấu cũng anh dũng đó chứ. 

 

*******  
Trăng tròn lên, tiếng cú vọng khắp khu rừng tối. Xa xa có ánh lửa nhỏ soi tỏ hai thân hình đau khổ như vừa đi khổ sai về  
“Làm sao ta được yên bình khi không tìm ra tên nhóc đó chứ” Dwalin rên rỉ khi Balin chỉ lẳng lặng lắc đầu  
“Chắc ta đi biệt xứ mới mong thoát khỏi nạn này quá”  
Và họ cứ ngồi đó kêu ca suốt đêm

*************  
“Không thấy Balin và Dwalin ư?” Thrain rên lên, ôm lấy trán. Ông cảm thấy mạch máu của mình sắp nổ tới nơi rồi “Cho người đi tìm đi, nhớ đừng để cho hoàng tử Thorin biết”  
Quá muộn, họ nên chú ý tới cái bóng nhỏ con đang đứng ở sau bộ giáp với cây kiếm gỗ trong tay trước khi nói ra điều này.

Thorin nắm chặt cây kiếm gỗ, mắt bừng lên một ngọn lửa “ Nhiệm vụ mới: Giúp Balin và Dwalin ra khỏi khu rừng nguy hiểm đó”


End file.
